


Overthinking your crush’s status with all your friends that also have a crush on that guy? Did you mean: Fortuna Entertainment?

by Ravenoftheskyes



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Crack. Pure crack., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenoftheskyes/pseuds/Ravenoftheskyes
Summary: Fortuna Entertainment overthinks their leader’s topic statuses.
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki, Aoi Itsuki/Kurono Kiria, Aoi Itsuki/Oribe Tsubasa, Aoi Itsuki/Tsurugi Yashiro, Aoi Itsuki/Yumizuru Eleonora
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Overthinking your crush’s status with all your friends that also have a crush on that guy? Did you mean: Fortuna Entertainment?

Itsuki Aoi, Status: Ugh… I hate going on fetch quests for hangover cures…

“Itsuki, you okay?” Kiria asked. “I saw your Topic status.”

“Momko does not stop drinking! Every time I have to get those goddamn ingredients! Illusory Dirt, Illusory Clams, and Illusory Fungus haunt me in my dreams!”

“That sounds tough. You know you can tell us to get them sometimes, right?”

“Yeah, but then I scold Momko for drinking. I don’t know why I still do it, she doesn’t listen to me.”

“I mean, we need to be thankful.”

“This hangover was because she got blackout drunk and fell asleep in the Idolasphere.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yep.”

~

Itsuki Aoi, Status: I can’t believe my best friend is a liar…!

“Touma, what did you do?!” Tsubasa said. “Itsuki just said his best friend was a liar and it’s not me so it _has_ to be you!”

“He what?!” Touma replied. 

“Yeah! He changed his Topic Status!”

“Oh my god. I’m being vague-posted.” 

And then Touma dialed Itsuki’s number. 

“Itsuki, what the hell?!”

“What?”

“You changed your Topic Status to vague me?!”

“Yep. I’m not letting you live this down, Touma.”

“It was an accident!”

“Liar, liar, pants on fire.”

“Shut up, Heather!”

“I’m not a theater kid, that won’t work on me.”

“Damn it.” Touma said, as he hung up and fell face down onto the couch. 

~

Itsuki Aoi, Status: Just finished flirting with some girls in Harajuku. Apparently I’m really good at it.”

“Wait, what? Itsuki?? Tried to pick up girls????” Ellie said. 

“Surprising.” Kiria said. 

Touma walked by. 

“Hey! Did you hear that Itsuki tried to pick up girls in Harajuku?” Ellie said. 

“Oh, yeah. I helped. I needed to learn how to flirt for a role.” Touma said. 

“Don’t you already know how to flirt?”

“Yeah. With people I know. I didn’t know how to flirt with random people.”

“Oh. F. Well, good luck. The Raiga stage show, right?”

“Mhm. Itsuki was really good, though. I practically wanted to give him my number.”

“He already has it. And I don’t know what you see in him, he’s a disaster.”

“I mean, he’s cute and sweet. What else could you want?”

“Eh. I’ll have to see.”

“I mean, Touma’s right. He is cute and sweet.”

“Ugh.”

~

Itsuki Aoi, Status: I had fun today. I wasn’t expecting that from her.

“Her?!” Tsubasa yelled. 

“Who could she be?” Kiria said. 

“Who cares?!” Ellie said. “You guys are a little obsessed!”

“Oh, Ellie, we’re looking at a little in the rear view mirror. You’ll see.” Touma muttered. 

“I won’t! You all are crazy!”

“This happens when you’re ignored by someone for five years straight and trying to tell them you’re in love with them.” Tsubasa said. 

“Okay, what’s Kiria’s excuse?!”

“He’s dense and adorable.” Kiria said. 

~

Itsuki Aoi, Status: Is that what a date is like? I had fun.

Ellie spit her soda out. 

“What the?! Why does he have to be so cute?!” Ellie yelled out. 

“Join the fanclub.” Tsubasa said. 

“Fanclub?”

“There’s an Itsuki fan club at school and Tsubasa is the president. And I’m the VP, of course!” Touma said. 

“...Oh shit. Wait, which teacher supervises?”

“It’s just Kiria masquerading as a teacher.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yep. Let’s go!” Tsubasa brought her to the meeting.   
  


~

Itsuki Aoi, Status: Come back to me…!

Tsubasa immediately texted the screenshot to the Itsuki Fanclub GC. 

Tsubasa: I THINK HE GOT DUMPED :(

Touma: :(((. Well ig we have a chance now. 

Ellie: Yeah, looks like it. 

Kiria: Damn. I guess this crazy thing’s just getting crazier.

Itsuki bolts into the Bloom Palace, practically sobbing. 

...and after a few minutes, Itsuki’s status updated. 

Itsuki Aoi, Status: Oh, she’s back! 

Tsubasa texted never mind into the group chat. 

~

Itsuki Aoi, Status: He looked as gorgeous as the moon when I saw him on the silver screen…

Yashiro walked in. 

“I believe I may be in love with Itsuki.”

“You’re calling him by his first name? Damn, you’ve got it bad. Want a t-shirt?” Ellie said. 

“Huh?”

“Everyone in this room aside from Mamori, Momko, and Aya is in love with Itsuki.” Tsubasa said. 

“...And he hasn’t noticed one of you?”

“Nope.” Everyone said in perfect unison. 

Touma checked his phone. “Wait, what? He has a boyfriend now?”

Everyone else checked, and they sighed. 

~

Itsuki Aoi, status: There’s that fire. It’s what I love about him. 

“So, he likes fiery guys??” Touma asked. “That’s me to a T.”

“The real question is, who is he?! And who is she?! Who are all these people?! WHO IS HE DATING?!” Tsubasa put her head in her hands. 

“I don’t know! Moonlight, fire, and this girlfriend??? Who are these people?!”

“Oh my god, I’m done with this.” Ellie said. “Itsuki! Hey, who are you dating?!” 

Itsuki looked up from his phone. “Huh? Dating? I’m not dating anyone.”

“Wait, then what was that Status about?!” Touma said.

“Status…? Oh, my topic status? It’s about you!”

“M-Me?” 

“Yeah. I just thought about Ouga. Your fiery passion is amazing.”

“Okay…? But then what was that last status about? The one about the moon?”

“Oh, Yashiro. I meant that he _killed_ that movie.”

Yashiro looked up. “Wait, then that whole ‘Come back to me’ thing?”

“When Tiki pulled a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.”

“Are you kidding?!” Tsubasa said, with her head in her hands. 

“That whole date thing was when Ellie and I went on that fake date, the I wasn’t expecting that status was about me not expecting Kiria to like cute things. Did you guys think I had a significant other?”

“Uh, kinda.” Kiria muttered. 

“Well, I don't have one. I don’t know why you would think that, but I don’t. I’ve got to go. Later!” Itsuki said, as he walked out the door. 

“Ellie looked up as he walked out. “What the HELL?!”


End file.
